piège amoureux
by tasou-chan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il à Konoha? Pourquoi Naruto est il si perturbé? Quel mystère rôde autour de Sasuke? Et Kakashi? Quel est le rôle d'Iruka dans tout ça? Autant de questions qui trouveront leurs réponses, si vous cliquez... Fic finie!
1. Chapter 1

Titre: piège amoureux

Auteur: ben moi, tasou-chan

disclamers: Tous les persos sont à moi, sauf ceux présent dans cette fics!

* * *

POV: Naruto

-QUOI ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Arrête de CRIER !!!!

_(Un évanouissement plus tard ) _

_Non, c'était impossible, cela ne se pouvait pas, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable !!_

_Pas lui, tout, mais pas ça……._

_La journée avait pourtant bien commencée, par là, je veux dire que rien d'extraordinaire n'avait eu lieu. Comme tous les matins, Sasuke, Sakura et moi attendions Kakashi sensei, lequel se ramena en retard, prétextant je ne sais quel enlèvement par une intelligence supérieur……….. enfin bref, tout allait normalement jusqu'à ce que Sakura vienne me voir pendant la pause. C'est là que j'appris la nouvelle: (la suite dans le prochain épisode !! ) Sasuke sortait avec Kakashi sensei !!! Sasuke avec Kakashi sensei !! SASUKE !!!!_

-C'est pas possible…

-Pourtant c'est vrai, Ino m'a raconté qu'elle les avait vus …

-Elle ment !

-Je voudrait le croire…

Tu vas voir, je vais te le prouver, on va lui demander !!

_C'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est soulagée, se servirait-elle de moi ?_

_Sasuke venait juste de finir son entraînement, et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quand il nous vit ._

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Sur le coup, je trouvais la situation terriblement embarrassante ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire ? Qu'il sorte avec qui il veut, et ne me donnez surtout pas de détails sur sa vie amoureuse… mais je n'eus pas le temps de continuer mes réflexions, car Sakura me poussa en avant _( ah bon ? T'es sûr c'est pas en arrière?)

-Naruto voudrait te demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

_Le regard qu'elle me lança me dissuada de toute tentative de désertion._

-Je t'écoute

_Son regard, contrairement à Sakura était brillant de désintérêt. J'avais l'impression d'être une source d'ennui profonde mêlé à mépris flagrant pour ma personne. Et bien môssieur-je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, tu vas pas garder ton petit air suffisant encore bien longtemps avec ce que je vais t'envoyer !!_

-Dis Sasuke, c'est vrai que tu sors avec Kakashi sensei ?

_Et tient !! bouffe ça !_

-Ouais

-…

-(Sakura)…

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Euh…. Ouais…mais ..

-Bon, alors maintenant écartes- toi de mon chemin, dobe.

_J'étais tellement sous le choc de sa révélation que je ne réagis même pas à sa provocation. D'ailleurs, je ne le vis même pas partir. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai que j'étais toujours au même endroit, Sakura aussi, elle avait l'air perdue…_

-Sakura….

-Oh, Naruto…

_Faut pas abuser quand même………._

-Ben faudra s'habituer je pense…

_Surtout que maintenant, ça me fait un rival de moins pour elle…_

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes espèce de baka !!!! MON Sasuke avec ce pervers… je ne le supporterais pas !!!!!!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? C'est sa vie, il fait ce qu'il veut…

-Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il se fasse manipuler par ce pervers ?!!!

-C'est quand même notre sensei, je pense pas que…

_Elle posa soudainement sa main sur mon épaule, un air légèrement malveillant flottait sur son visage…_

-Justement Naruto, c'est notre sensei, c'est lui qui doit nous évaluer, tu crois pas que ça place Sasuke dans une position… vaguement privilégiée…

_C'est vrai que j'avais pas vu__ ça sous cet angle_

-Surtout pour toi, qui rêves d'être hokage un jour, c'est sacrément inégal comme situation…

_Le Bâtard !!!!!!! Alors c'était à ça qu'il pensait depuis le début !!! J'aurais dû m'en douter, je lui faisais bien trop peur, et il a décidé de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, je l'aurais pas cru aussi lâche !!!!!!!!!!_ (t'emballe pas mon petit…)

-S'il croit qu'il pourra me surpasser un jour en utilisant des méthodes de lâche…

_En guise de réponse, elle me frappa durement sur le crâne._

-Aiiee !!! Ca fait mal !

-Arrête de t'agiter comme un abruti et écoute moi, j'ai un plan…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Non loin de là, à l'académie des ninja :

-Dites, vous connaissez pas la nouvelle ?

-Ben vas-y Genma, accouche !

-Y parait que Kakashi a fait une nouvelle conquête !

-Nooon ?! Qui c'est ?

-Apparemment ça serait Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Fiiuu, belle prise, il les prend de plus en plus jeune

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

-Kurenai, tu sais pas quoi ? Kakashi sort avec Sasuke Uchiwa !

-Tient, j'avais pourtant parié qu'il flashait sur Iruka !

-Faut croire que tu t'es plantée mon amour, allez, par ici la monnaie…

-Asuma !!

C'est à ce moment que notre cher Iruka fit son apparition. Comme d'habitude, il venait se détendre à la salle des profs, ou plutôt, « le royaume des potins », après une journée harassante passée avec ses adorables élèves, qui, parfois, lui donnaient l'envie de se défenestrer. C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'il s'adressa à ses collègues :

-Dites, ça vous dit d'aller chez Ichiraku, il paraît qu'il a fait de nouvelle cartes ! A ce qu'on m'a dit ça a un succès fou !

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, on verra peut-être le nouveau couple, dit Genma.

-Ah ?

_Je me demande bien ce que c'est encore cette histoire… J'ai vraiment hâte de voir qui est avec qui !!_

A ce moment là , le dauphin était encore loin de se douter de ce qu'il verrait…

C'est ainsi que notre groupe de sensei se retrouva attablé quelque minutes plus tard, dans une atmosphère de franche camaraderie.

-Bon, alors vous me le dîtes !

-Patience Iruka, Patience…

Genma eut à peine le temps de terminer ses paroles, qu'un couple fit son apparition

-Sa…kura (vous avez cru quoi ?), Naruto ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Ah, bonjour sensei ! Sakura a ENFIN fini par accepter de m'accompagner chez Ichiraku !!

Iruka sourit devant l'air victorieux de son ancien élève.

- Alors, c'est vous le nouveau couple ?

-Non, pas du tout ! J'ai juste dit que j'accompagnerais Naruto, c'est fait, maintenant salut !

-Mais Sakura !

Le dauphin ne cacha pas son hilarité devant cette scène, même sous le regard accusateur du petit blond ! Puis, pour se faire pardonner, il invita ledit blond à partager sa table.

-Tu pourrais essayer de changer pour une fois !

-Nooon je veux des ramens !!

-Pff… sale môme ! Dit Iruka en ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux dorés.

C'est devant ce tableau plein de tendresse que Kakashi et Sasuke firent leur apparition.

-Le moment qu'on attendait tous ! Chuchota Gemna

Tout le monde se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, excepté Naruto et Iruka, lequel mit quelque minutes avant de comprendre.

-KAKASHI !!! Cria Iruka, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

-Yo, Iruka, vous êtes tous là à ce que je vois !

-Tu as ramené ton élève, vous êtes proche, non ? Hasarda Gemna

-En fait, oui, et même très, si tu veux savoir !

-C'est assez étonnant venant de toi…

-Pourquoi ça devrait l'être ? Après tout Iruka et Naruto sont très proche depuis longtemps, et personne ne dit rien ! Lança Kurenai

-Oui, mais c'est différent…

-Sasuke et moi sortons ensemble !

-Il l'a dit !! Asuma, Kurenai, money, money, money!!

La soirée continua encore quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que Naruto étrangement calme, montre des signes de fatigues. Iruka sauta sur l'occasion pour quitter ses collègues, en se proposant pour raccompagner Naruto, ne remarquant pas le regard hostile que lui jeta Sasuke.

Le chemin du retour fut bien calme, tous deux semblaient plongés dans leurs réflexions jusqu'à ce que Naruto brise le silence :

-Dîtes, sensei, vous croyez que si Sasuke sort avec Kakashi sensei, il sera favorisé ?

Iruka regarda Naruto, quelque peu choqué par se propos.

-Bien sur que non Naruto, Kakashi est un bon sensei, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareil, tu le sais non ?

-Mais il sort avec Lui…

-Je sais, mais c'est sa vie personnelle, n'importe quel ninja sais qu'il ne faut pas mélanger sa vie personnelle avec sa vie professionnelle !

-…

-…

-Sensei ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi vous avez criez quand vous les avez vu ?

Le dauphin, tenta comme il pût de cacher son malaise, en vérité, il ne le savait même pas.

-Je pense que c'est la surprise …

-Ah…

-Naruto ?

-hum ?

-Ca te dirais de venir chez moi ? On pourrait se faire une soirée cinéma, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

Le blond eu la réaction souhaitée, trop content de se changer les idées après cette journée plus que riche en émotions !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la maison du brun le cœur léger à l'idée de la soirée qu'ils passeraient, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se doutent un seul instant que deux ombres les épiaient.


	2. l'appareil

Non mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré là…

Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Kakashi sensei et sa « ô combien, brillante idée » pour me m'accaparer de Naruto ! En effet, ce ninja de malheur a découvert très tôt mon attirance pour ce crétin blond, je le soupçonne même de l'avoir su avant moi. Un an après la formation de notre équipe, il m'a sortit un truc du genre : « TON Naruto chéri ne pourra pas venir car il est malade aujourd'hui ». Autant vous dire qu'à ce moment là, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir disparaître, dans une autre dimension, et encore ! Depuis ce jour, je fais mon possible pour faire semblant de ne pas remarquer ses clins d'œil quand Naruto est dans les parages, ou, quand il pousse_malencontreusement_ Naruto, ce qui le fait tomber, _de manière tout à fait fortuite_, dans mes bras !

Pourtant, malgré tous ces efforts, trois ans ont passé sans que mon baka en sucre ne se doute de rien !

Mais ce matin, il m'a affirmé que la méthode la plus efficace dans mon cas, serait de susciter sa jalousie. En effet, puisque Naruto persistait à faire celui qui ne se rend compte de rien, mieux valait le mettre dans une situation où il serrait obliger de réagir, dans le cas bien sûr, où il ressentirait quelque chose à mon égard.

J'allais l'envoyé paître, et puis finalement, qu'avais-je à perdre?

C'est comme ça que Kakashi et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

Pour l'instant, le seul point positif que je voyais à mon « couple » était la prise de distance entre Sakura et moi. Pff… ce truc rose ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps, pire, elle avait osé passer toute la pause avec MON Naruto, lui tenir le bras, et rester avec lui après mon départ. En vérité, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai obligé Kakashi sensei à m'emmener chez Ichiraku, est que j'avais entendu que Sakura y allait avec Naruto !

Arrivé là bas, aucune trace de la fille aux cheveux de la même couleur que mon papier toilette. Au lieu de ça, il y'avait mon plus grand rival, j'ai nommé « cicatrice-man » !

D'ailleurs, il a presque kidnapper Naruto sous mes yeux. C'est pour ça que j'ai planté Kakashi pour les suivre, et j'ai eu raison ! Iruka n'a absolument pas « raccompagné » Naruto, il l'a juste emmené chez lui ! Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de regarder la télé, je me rapprochai prudemment de la fenêtre, en équilibre sur une branche quand j'entendis un craquement. Je n'eu même pas le temps de me retourner que je sentis la branche s'effondrer sous mon poids. Mais au lieu de sentir le contact douloureux du sol contre mon corps, je me retrouvait suspendu par une jambe : Kakashi m'avait rattrapé !

-Kakashi ?!

-Ah, c'est malin ! Je parie qu'Iruka nous a entendu maintenant !

Il n'avait pas tort, Iruka, alerté par le bruit ne tarda pas à sortir, mais il rentra bien vite sous l'instance du blondinet qui lui criait qu'il allait manquer une scène clef !

Nous attendîmes quelques instants avant de filer silencieusement, puis, lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment loin, Kakashi s'empressa de critiquer ma maladresse :

-T'aurais pu être plus discret, t'es quand même un Uchiwa, non ?!

Je ne répondis pas à cette provocation, préférant lui faire payer plus tard.

-Mais au fait, que faisiez vous là ?

-Ben, je prenais des photos d'Iruka, et puis tu m'a stressé à voir des complots partout…

-Des photos ?

-Oui

-Avec un appareil ?

-Non, avec mes yeux ! Enfin Sasuke, bien sûr que j'avais un appareil, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Et où est il ?

-…

-…

-Oh…

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous l'avez laissez ?

-Alors je te le dis pas !

C'en fut trop, cette fois, il allait payer…

Pendant ce temps chez Iruka :

-Dîtes sensei, c'est quoi ça ?

-De quoi parles tu ?

-Ben là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre…

Le lendemain, à l'académie :

Iruka n'arrêtais pas de repenser à l'appareil photo trouvé la veille par Naruto.

En premier lieu, il y'avait cet incident étrange : une branche ne tombais pas toute seule, à moins qu'il y ait une tempête ! Et puis maintenant, il y'avait un appareil ! Sans parler de cette sensation étrange, comme s'il était observé en permanence ! Non, décidément, il y avait quelque chose bizarre, et ce quelque chose ne pouvait être qu'une personne mal intentionnée!

Iruka en était sûr, quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie ! Sûrement un espèce de détraqué, un malade mental, qui voulait lui faire du mal, ou pire ! Et s'il en avait après Naruto ? En effet, il était connu pour son amitié avec le blond, qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Et si quelqu'un avait dans le projet de le neutraliser lui, avant d'enlever Naruto, et s'en servir comme une arme politique contre je ne sais quel pays, en menaçant de se servir du Kyubi ! Ce serait une raison suffisante pour déclencher une guerre !!

Cette affaire était trop importante, il se devait d'en prévenir l'Hokage ! Cependant, pas de précipitation, il ne devait pas avancer de telles théories avant d'en être certain, c'est pour cela qu'après ses cours, il irait lui même les faire développer, mais avant, il mettrait Naruto en lieu sûr…

Du côté de Naruto... 

Ce matin, Sakura et Ino m'ont convié à leur réunion secrète. Ca a l'air cool dit comme ça, mais je savais bien où elle voulaient en venir… « l'affaire Sasuke/Kakashi »…

Je ne dis pas que ça m'embête…enfin…je ne préfère pas y penser, c'est leur vie ! J'ai quand même été surpris de l'apprendre, surtout après toutes ces années, rien ne laissait présager qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Enfin, c'est vrais quoi ! Sasuke le glaçon avec Kakashi le pervers ?! On nage en pleine science-FICtion là !!

Quand je suis arrivé à notre QG, Sakura et Ino m'ont enguirlandé pendant au moins une demie heure avant de commencer ! Faudrait que je règle ma montre un de ces quatre…

-Bon Naruto, on a bien réfléchit avec Ino, et on a décidé que ton rôle serait de casser _tu sais quoi_ en te servant de ta tendance naturelle à être chiant. Ecoute bien, ta cible est Kakashi ! Naruto ?! T'es là ?!

La situation était pour le moins inconfortable, d'un côté, il y'avait les filles qui voulaient se servir de moi pour les séparer, et de l'autre, il y'avait Sasuke mon rival mais ami quand même… du moins je pense…

Je fus tiré de ma méditation par un coup violent à la nuque !

-Sakura ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

-T'es pas croyable toi ! Il me prends que ça me plait pas de parle à un mur !!

Surtout, si le mur en question ne s'appelle pas Sasuke…pff… j'en ai marre, c'est toujours pareil, dès qu'il s'agit de lui, elle se met dans tous ses états, alors que moi, je peux toujours crever…

-Je rêve ou tu recommence !

Ah, Ino aussi elle s'y met…

-T'es vraiment irrécupérable !

Ah ouais ? Tu peux parler, même après tout ce temps, tu continu à t'accrocher à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais voulu de toi, qui ne te considère que comme un boulet… un peu comme moi avec toi…

Fait chier…

-Débouillez vous les filles, mais me mêlez pas à vos combines !

Sur le moment ça m'a parut être une bonne idée, mais après, j'ai souffert… ces filles sont vraiment dangereuses…

Après avoir quitté les filles (ou m'être enfuis comme si les 4 cavaliers de l'apocalypse étaient à ma poursuite !!), je décidais d'aller m'entraîner. C'est pas que j'en avais une folle envie, mais l'entraînement m'a toujours aidé à faire le point sur les choses qui me tracassent.

Là bas je retrouvais Sasuke, allongé sur l'herbe, les mains sous la nuque. Il devait s'être entraîné lui aussi, ses joues, si pâles d'habitude, étaient encore un peu rouge. Pendant un moment je me demandais s'il ne fallait pas que je parte. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me sentais gêné en sa présence. Et puis finalement, je décidais de rester. Après tout, ce n'était que Sasuke, pas de quoi en faire un plat… je ne n'arrivais pourtant pas à manifester ma présence, d'ailleurs, Sasuke fini par se lever et m'aperçut. Il resta perplexe pendant un moment, avant de vite reprendre contenance.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

J'aurais dû lui sortir un truc comme : « t'as qu'à dégager de mon champs de vision si t'es pas content, dobe !! », mais le truc, c'est que c'est effectivement lui que je regardais ! Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus Sasuke avait l'air suspicieux, et tout ce que je réussis à sortir fut un espèce de « …te regarde pas, dobe !! », suivit d'un rougissement monstrueux !

Sasuke, un peu décontenancé par ma réponse se rapprocha :

-Y t'arrives quoi ?

Comme je refusais de croiser son regard, il me prit le menton, et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. J'imagine que même mes cheveux y sont passé, je devais ressembler à Gaara…

-T'es malade ?

A présent il mettait sa main sur mon front, comme pour vérifier ma température.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais cette sensation étrange lorsqu'il me touchait ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi me touchait il ? Il ne s'enquérait jamais de la santé de personne d'habitude.

Sasuke continuait de parler, c'était assez drôle parce-que je ne l'écoutait pas, je regardais juste ses lèvres bouger. Il avait laissé ses doigts glisser de mon front jusqu'à ma joue, et je continuais à le regarder. J'avais envie qu'il reste comme ça, qu'il parle, de tout ou de rien, qu'il continue à me toucher et à être près de moi. J'avais envie qu'on reste comme ça, rien que nous deux. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke arrêta de parler. Il me regardait en silence et se rapprocha doucement. Qu'allait-il faire ? Ses mains caressaient maintenant mes cheveux, instinctivement, je fermai les yeux, je sentais le souffle de Sasuke sur mon visage…

C'est ce moment qu'Iruka choisit pour crier mon nom ! Par réflexe, je repoussais Sasuke, assez brutalement, lequel trébucha sous la surprise !

-Ir…Iruka sensei ?!

Il avait l'air paniqué, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses !

-Mais, où étais tu passé ?! Je t'ai cherché partout !

-Mais…pourquoi ?

J'espérais que dans son état actuel d'énervement, il ne remarque rien de la situation avec Sasuke !

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, aujourd'hui, tu dors chez moi !

Sans autre forme de procès, il m'attrapa le bras, et m'emmena avec lui.


	3. chez Iruka

Alala… ça fait un petit bout de temps là…

Alors, ze vous souhaite à tous de Zoyeuses fêtes, et z'espère que vous avez passez un zoyeu Noël !!!

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !! Non, mais vraiment, j'étais à deux doigt de me retirer honteusement jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur vos super reviews alors je dit merci à**Sscomplex **(grâce à toi j'ai pondu mon 2ème chapitre), et puis à **Aud, Aud, Aud et Aud**, (au fait je veux bien que tu me passe les blogs en question), **Mike, JTFLAM, Motokolove, Pandi, VTK, zuzu** , **Love Gaara of the Sand, et Scorp** ! Mercii, merci, merci, je vous aime TROP !!!

Sinon, ben troisième chapitre (eh merde…), je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais vous pouvez prendre ça pour la partie ludique de la lecture

P.S : ah ouais merde, c'est vrai que y' a pas de table à Ichiraku (que chuis conne…) !!

P.S2 (à non, c'est bis…) : Ok, alors c'est GeNma !! (que chuis conne bis…)

P.S3 (gnégnégné…) : Mais moi z'aime les mots en zaponaieeeuuhh !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Non, mais je le crois pas !!! Mais…je…c'est pas vrai !!!

Cet idiot a encore embarqué MON Naru-chan !! Le pire, c'est que j'étais sur le point de l'embrasser !! Ca va pas se passer comme ça, il va subir le courroux du dernier des Uchiwa…

Kakashi :

Alors que je me trouvais tranquillement dans la rue, en train de lire mon livre préféré, je croisais Iruka tenant Naruto par la main.

Tient, il regarde ailleurs, je faire semblant de pas l'avoir vu et me cogner contre lui…

-Ah Kakashi, je suis désolé!

-C'est rien… mais dit moi, pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?

Il se mit d'un coup à regarder à droite à gauche, puis s'approcha doucement vers moi, et releva son visage de façon à pouvoir me chuchoter dans l'oreille. En sentant son souffle dans le creux de mon cou, je dus réprimer une furieuse envie de l'embrasser !!

-Je n'en suis pas sûr mais…

Mais quoi ? Tu m'aimes et tu veux savoir si c'est réciproque ? Mais oui, oui, c'est réciproque !! Marions nous !

-…je crois que je suis suivi.

-…QUOI ?!

-Chut !! Pas si fort !

Qui est le fils de qui a osé le suivre !! Qu'il ose juste se montrer… je lui ferais la peau !!

-Mais Iruka, tu en est sûr ?

-Certain même, j'ai peur pour Naruto…

Je crois que mon cerveau c'est arrêté après le « j'ai peur ». Iruka qui me dit qu'il a peur ! Ce serait criminel de le laisser, tout seul dans la nuit froide, sans repère… surtout que je serais tellement bien, moi, pour le consoler, le protéger, de près, et même de _très près_…

-Iruka sensei, on y va là !!

Ah, je l'avais oublié lui…pff… Sasuke n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

-Ecoute moi Iruka, je crois qu'il serrait préférable que je vienne chez toi aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un cherche à te faire du mal, nous ne serions pas trop de deux !

-Merci, mais je pourrais me défendre, par contre, c'est pour Naruto que je m'inquiète…

Je regardais ce gamin de seize ans à qui on donnerait facilement deux ans de moins. Il va falloir ruser pour s'en débarrasser…

-Justement, à trois, il n'aura aucune chance !

-Bien, alors…d'accord…

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous vers l'appartement de mon cher et tendre. C'était la première fois que j'y allais en toute légalité. Sa maison était comme bien entendu nickel, pas un gramme de poussière, même mon sharingan n'aurait rien détecté. Dès notre entré, Naruto se dirigea, que dis-je, sauta sur le canapé et alluma la télé, alors qu'Iruka d'amour alla dans la cuisine. Je décidai de le suivre, en lui proposant mon aide pour la préparation du repas :

-Non, non, non, vous êtes l'invité, vous n 'avez pas à faire ça !

-Mais voyons, Iruka, c'est la moindre des choses !

Tout doucement, je lui frôlais la main en essayant de lui reprendre les couverts, je le senti frémir imperceptiblement à ce contact, ce qui me poussa à aller plus loin. Alors que le brun remuait sa préparation, je me mis derrière lui et posai ma main sur son épaule en faisant mine de humer cette délicieuse odeur. Je m'arrêtais un moment, guettant sa réaction, il ne me repoussait pas. Je voulu aller encore plus loin en maintenant ma position (tout serré contre Iruka) et en remuant à sa place, mais c'est moment que Barbie-boy choisit pour entrer dans la cuisine en hurlant un : « J'ai faaaiiiinnn !!».

Iruka, comme d'habitude, reporta toute son attention sur lui ! Même quand Naruto se taisait, Iruka était toujours obnubilé par le blond, et vas-y que je te demande pourquoi tu parles pas, s'il c'est passé quelque chose, et patati… et moi, rien !

Et puis enfin, vint le moment où le blondinet se décida à être fatigué, et où il se retira pour nous laisser tranquilles Iruka, moi et la vaisselle, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, « la magie » s'en était allée !

-Kakashi, ça te dérange pas si je te laisse j'ai quelques trucs à régler…

Je dis la vérité ou pas ? Raaah… Iruka… bon d'accord !

-Pas du tout.

Et il partit nous laissant seuls, la vaisselle et moi…

Iruka :

Après avoir prit congé de Kakashi, Iruka gagna ce qui au départ devait être un cagibi, mais qu'il transforma en chambre noire. En effet, Iruka aimait garder des souvenir de ses différentes années, et n'entretenant pas d'excellentes relations avec l'unique commerce de tirage de photo du village, il décida de les développer lui même.

Alors qu'il s'activait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kakashi, et à son comportement plus que troublant, mais c'est sa propre réaction qui le déconcerta. Enfin… c'était Kakashi, le génie, de plus il était en couple avec un Uchiwa, un autre génie, beau, fort, jeune, respecté… non, il ne devait pas se faire d'idée, il n'avait aucune chance face à lui !

Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait envie…si ? Aaaarrggh… il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça et qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il avait à faire ! Après tout, sa seule et unique préoccupation était Naruto, son devoir était de le protéger bien qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée quant à ses capacités si l'ennemi se révélait être plus dangereux que prévu.

Une fois le tirage des photos terminé, Iruka s'attaqua au développement lui même. Il savait par expérience que beaucoup de gens faisaient une première photo « test » avant de commencer leurs « vraies » photos, et le plus souvent, cette première photo représentait leur propre environnement.

Alors que le révélateur faisait apparaître peu à peu l'image, Iruka découvrit tout d'abord, que quasiment toutes les photos le représentait, lui, et parfois Naruto, mais la figuration du blond sur les photos semblait être plus dû à une obligation plutôt qu'à une réelle envie de la part du photographe.

Enfin, c'est pas plus mal, au moins personne n'en a après Naruto… 

En regardant plus attentivement, Iruka dut reconnaître que le photographe connaissait bien son emploi du temps. Tout d'abord, il se voyait partir de chez lui le matin, puis, à la récréation, discutant avec Genma, faisant les courses…ces photos là étaient assez récentes, mais il y en avait de plus anciennes. Iruka avait l'impression de remonter dans le temps, mais les dernières photos le laissèrent plus que perplexe : des photos d'arbres, jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire, puis un peu plus déroutant, des photos de Pakkun et enfin, une photo de Pakkun et de Kakashi, très certainement prise par ce dernier…

Sasuke :

Non, c'est décidé, plus jamais je ne laisserais cet Umino de malheur m'enlever Naruto ! Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Il avait déjà dormi chez lui la veille, et le voilà qui recommence ! A ce train là, il n'avait plus qu'à emménager, et puis se marier avec lui pendant qu'il y était !! Non mais quel abruti, s'il croit que je vais le laisser faire…

Je me remis donc à les espionner et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise,lorsque je constatai que Kakashi aussi était de la partie !

Comme précédemment, je me postai à la fenêtre, en faisant bien attention cette fois. Kakashi était tout seul en train de faire la vaisselle… attendez, mais où était Naruto ?! Avec Iruka ?!!

Je décidais d'aller vérifier dans la chambre d'ami, ouf, Naruto y était bien seul ! Mais où était Iruka alors ? Oh, et puis on s'en fout…

Donc Naruto était seul, dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, un genou fléchit, et semblait réfléchir au pourquoi du comment tout en caressant distraitement ses cheveux dorés d'une main, et jouant aux ombres chinoises de l'autre. Je dus faire preuve d'imprudence, car, perdu dans ma contemplation, Naruto tourna son regard vers moi. Aussitôt après m'avoir vu, il se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre :

-Sasuke ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

Ne trouvant pas de réponse adéquate à la situation, et déstabilisé par la proximité de nos visages, je l'embrassai, d'un geste impulsif d'abord, puis, ne laissant pas à Naruto le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, j'enserrai sa tête de mes mains, ma bouche trouva de nouveau la sienne et je m'en emparais cette fois plus sensuellement. Les émotions qui me submergeaient me faisait chavirer et mes désirs de vengeance s'étaient envolés, remplacés par un sentiment d'urgence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Naruto, inquiet,voulut me repousser, mais je lui retint le poignet.

-Sasuke… arrête…

-Tu m'aimes ?

La question était enfin posée. Mon cœur battait la chamade en attendant une réponse.

-…Oui

-Alors, viens avec moi !

D'abord hésitant, Naruto finit par me suivre…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que vous avez aimé, sinon, bah je pense qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre après celui là ( essayons de terminer cette histoire avant 2008) !!


	4. révélation et action!

Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi !

J'ai lu vos reviews, encore une fois, elles étaient super sympas, et trop encourageantes (mes chevilles ont gonflé à en péter mes pov' converse à 18 euros…)

Sinon, ben voilà, dernier chapitre (la fin d'une aventure TToTT…) :

**Kakashi :**

Alors que je commençais à m'ennuyer tout seul dans le salon, je décidais d'aller voir Naruto. En vérité, j'aurais préféré voir Iruka mais, il avait laissé une pancarte sur le verrou où il y'avait écrit : « si tu ne veux pas finir enterré dans le jardin, tu n'as pas intérêt à ouvrir cette porte !! ». Donc je me suis dit que si j'allais voir Naruto, je pourrai savoir ce qui ne vas pas chez lui, et par la même occasion, imaginons qu'Iruka passe par là et me trouve en train de consoler son petit chou ? Il me trouvera sûrement adorable moi aussi !!

Fier de mon génie, je me dirigeai donc vers sa chambre quand j'entendis Iruka m'appeler.

-Kakashi, tu peux venir ici une minute ?

Sa voix était bizarrement tendue, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sentais comme des mauvaises ondes se propager dans la maison…

**Iruka :**

Iruka venait tout juste de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Alors comme ça, c'était Kakashi, l'homme qui le suivait, mais le pire, c'est qu'en plus de ça, il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, en poussant le vice jusqu'à lui proposer son « aide » pour le protéger d'un prétendu malade mental !! Il devait vraiment le prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles, mais Iruka ne se laissera pas ridiculiser de la sorte sans réagir !

L'argenté arriva donc sans se douter de rien, un sourire évident, bien que dissimulé par son masque. A peine fut il arrivé qu'il se reçu une pluie de kunai, et ne dut son salut, qu'à sa grande expérience en attaque surprise !

-Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? dit-il complètement ahuri

Iruka ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il était fou de colère devant le comportement du jônin !

_C'est ça, fait celui qui ne comprend pas ! _

Le brun se jeta alors littéralement sur son adversaire, enchaînant une série de coups, que Kakashi para, sans sembler éprouver trop de difficulté, ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point !

Au bout d'un moment, Kakashi en eu assez, et immobilisa Iruka contre le sol.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive oui ?!

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi !!

Puis dans un sursaut de rage, Iruka se dégagea de l'emprise de son adversaire, mais il ne fut « libre » qu' un court instant, car l'argenté eu vite fait de le plaquer à nouveau, se servant de son corps pour bloquer ses membres. Le brun se débattit encore un moment, puis excédé, il se résigna, cependant, Kakashi ne le libéra pas pour autant !

-Dégage ! cria Iruka

-Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qu'il se passe avec toi.

Si l'on pouvait tuer quelqu'un d'un simple regard, Kakashi serait sûrement mort deux fois au moins !

-Il te manquerait pas un appareil photo, par hasard ?! cracha Iruka

Le brun vit alors les yeux de son opposant s'agrandir sous la surprise, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida enfin à le lâcher.

Pour la première fois, il sembla à Iruka, voir comme de la confusion dans le regard du jônin.

Celui-ci n'était plus le ninja assuré et nonchalant qu'il était. Il semblait plutôt être étrangement mal à l'aise. Comme pour cacher son embarras, il ébouriffa ses cheveux soyeux, mais résolument indisciplinés, et lança dans un sourire dont il ne pu extraire son appréhension : « Je suis grillé, on dirait !»

Iruka était décontenancé par son comportement. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il se mette à rire, fier de sa blague, ou n'importe quelle autre réaction, mais pas à celle là. Comme quoi, un masque pouvait bien dissimuler un visage, sans pour autant voiler les sentiments d'une personne.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, la colère d'Iruka laissa place au trouble. Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi se décide à parler.

-Je crois que je vais m'en aller, dit il tout en esquissant un geste pour se relever

Iruka le regarda se diriger vers la sortie, mais l'arrêta avant qu'il ne touche la poignée.

-Attends !

Kakashi s'immobilisa, sans pour autant se retourner. Bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour le cacher, Iruka, se rendait bien compte qu'il l'avait blessé, en réagissant avec tant d'agressivité. Kakashi devait maintenant penser qu'il le dégoûtait, mais, même si ça n'était pas le cas, comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir alors qu'il lui avait menti ?!

-…Kakashi…pourquoi ?

L'argenté consenti enfin à se retourner.

-Et bien… parce que je t'aime ! avoua-t-il avec gêne

-Mais alors… et Sasuke ?

-Je sais, c'était peut être pas la meilleure façon de m'y prendre, mais je voulais te rendre jaloux…mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'embêterais plus maintenant !

Alors c'était ça ! Tout ceci n'était qu'une sorte de piège, un plan tordu pour lui prouver son amour ! C'était bien Kakashi ça ! Monter des plans rocambolesques, et pleins de péripéties, à l'image de ses lectures, pour faire tomber le pauvre innocent qu'il était dans ses filets. Mais en même temps, Iruka se sentit franchement soulagé à l'idée que l'argenté ne soit pas avec Sasuke, de plus, en entendant sa confession, il ne pu réprimer cette sensation de joie qu'il ressentait, comme si des papillons voletaient dans son cœur ! Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait même à la folie !!

En essayant d'imaginer le valeureux jônin en train d'utiliser ses talents de ninja pour le séduire, Iruka ne pu réprimer un fou rire !

Voyant la mine dépité de Kakashi face à cette réaction, le brun rit de plus belle, tapa le sol, et rit jusqu'en avoir mal au ventre !

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! s'offusqua Kakashi

-Excuse moi…mais…

Iruka ne pu terminer sa phrase, toujours prit dans son fou rire !

Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun essuya ses larmes, et se calma enfin. Il dû faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas flancher à nouveau, et réussir à s'exprimer calmement.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout simplement ?

-Ben… je trouvais que c'était mieux, si les circonstances faisaient qu'on se rapproche naturellement…

-Ah…alors tu as fabriqué des « circonstances » ?

-Ben…ouais…

Ne pas rigoler, surtout, ne pas rigoler… 

-…Et maintenant ?

-…

Iruka comprit alors que c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main. En effet, tout géni qu'il était, il s'y prenait comme un manche en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses !

Il se leva donc, et s'approcha de Kakashi, tout doucement, il abaissa son masque, et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

Kakashi, surprit par son geste, plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, véritable œuvre d'art en bronze noir. Il se mit enfin à sourire, et passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Iruka en réitérant le baiser, mais cette fois, Kakashi se montra plus aventureux. Il embrassa ainsi longuement son amant, en laissant ses mains se balader audacieusement sur son corps, et lorsqu'il fut évident pour le brun que son bien-aimé n'en resterait pas là, il rompit le baiser, au grand dam de Kakashi.

-…Naruto ? questionna-t-il

-Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Kakashi, il doit sûrement être au pays des rêves…

**Dans la demeure des Uchiwa :**

-…hum…Sasu…

-Naruto…oh…

**Le lendemain:**

Le lendemain, aux aurores, un jeune homme blond à la mine resplendissante, se faufila à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, en faisant très attention à ne pas faire de bruit…

BAM !! « eh merde… »

Il venait de faire tomber une pile de livre bien lourde, mais, contrairement à ses prévisions, il ne vit pas d'Iruka, les mains sur les hanches, en train de lui demander aimablement où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu passer cette foutue nuit, alors qu'il se rongeait les sangs à l'idée qu'un foutu malheur ne lui arrive !

Puis, il se remémora les craintes d'Iruka à l'idée d'être suivi. Le blond n'y avait prêté que peu d'attention, estimant que son ancien sensei était trop parano. Pris d'un horrible doute, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et ouvrit la porte avec fracas, mais la vision qui s'offrit à lui, était celle d'un Iruka blottit dans les bras d'un Kakashi, et très certainement nus sous les draps !

Il resta quelques instants choqué devant ce tableau, avant de refermer la porte, assez brutalement pour réveiller nos deux touteraux.

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence gêné pour Iruka, horriblement scandalisé pour Naruto, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis, et inexistant pour Kakashi, qui fut bien le seul à parler sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit !

Plus tard, dans l'après midi, Sasuke inquiet de l'état de son tout nouveau petit ami, lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-Iruka…Kakashi… ils..

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour comprendre.

-Alors, ça y'est ? Kakashi à enfin réussi ? demanda-t-il le plus simplement possible.

-Comment ça « enfin » ? Tu le savais ?

-C'était assez prévisible…

-Ben pas pour moi ! Tu aurais pu me le dire !

-Mais je te l'ai dit hier !

-Non, t'as juste dit que tu faisais « semblant » !

Le blond tourna le dos à Sasuke, mais ne pu continuer à bouder très longtemps, car il entendit les filles venir vers sa direction. Aussitôt, Sasuke et lui, partirent à la recherche d'un endroit plus « sûr » !

**Un peu plus loin :**

-Hé , oh, un pari c'est un pari, alors maintenant c'est le moment de payer !!

-Ah, merci Genma, vraiment grâce à toi, j'ai plus qu'à hypothéquer mon appartement !!

-Oh, c'est bon… et puis c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de surenchérir !!

-Et c'est qui celui qui avait des « sources » sûres, hein ?

-Bon, Asuma, Genma, je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre passionnante discussion, mais je dois aller me réconcilier avec mon banquier… et m'offrir des vacances tient, ça me fera du bien…

-Mais, Kurenai, comment as-tu su ?

-Instinct féminin les gars, y'a que ça de vrai !

**Chez Iruka :**

-Des vacances ?

-Oui, ça serait romantique, tu ne trouves pas, rien que toi et moi…

-Je ne crois pas que je pourrai me le permettre, je veux dire, là, maintenant…

-Oh, t'inquiètes pas j'ai un petit job qui me sert à ça…

-Quel job ? Tu veux dire en plus de faire des missions ?

-Ouais, j'anime des paris de temps en temps…

Ben voilà, c'est fini (sniff…ou pas trop tôt, ça dépend…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai lu sur « ffnet, mode d'emploi», que c'était très impoli de quémander des reviews à a fin de ses chapitres, alors je ne quémanderais pas (c'est que je suis trèès polie moi…). Cependant, si l'envie de m'en laisser se fait trop forte, je ne peut que m'incliner ! Après tout, qui suis-je, moi, pauvre petite auteure de fanfic YAOI à tendance sasunarutiste pour m'opposer à votre volonté…

(Reviwers, c'est votre conscience qui vous parle, laissez des revieeews…)


End file.
